


Le prince et l'oiseau

by ArianiLee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: An OC dedicated to a long lost friend, M/M, Middle-age, Not tagged as underage because in those times you were considered a grown-up at sixteen, Prince And captain UA
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: En l’An de grâce 1389, le duc d’Anjou et son épouse périssent, emportés par la maladie, laissant derrière eux un fils unique âgé de dix ans. Roxas d’Anjou, en sa qualité de prince du sang et neveu du Roi, est confié par son royal parent à la garde de l’Evêque D’Aquila.Aquila est un monastère doublé d'une citadelle connue pour ses geôles réputées inexpugnables. Il est décidé que Roxas accompagnerait un convoi d’ecclésiastiques se rendant à un congrès œcuménique qui a lieu là. Le jour de l'arrivée du prince, l'Evêque dépêche au devant du convoi une partie de sa garde avec à sa tête le fraîchement émoulu capitaine Axel Volange, âgé d’à peine dix-huit ans.Nul n’aurait pu deviner que ces sombres auspices allaient être le théâtre de la première rencontre de deux êtres que le destin et l’amour allaient lier à jamais. Les voilà engagés sur un chemin tortueux et inattendu, au bout duquel une terrible malédiction les guette.





	1. L'orphelin

**Author's Note:**

> Bêtalecture : Shangreela  
> Disclaimer : Les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent aux Studios Square Enix. Il s’agit du prologue à l’adaptation d’un film (que je ne citerai pas histoire que si vous ne l’avez pas vu vous ne vous jetiez pas dessus, comme ça vous aurez des surprises !) Seul cette préquelle m’appartient, c’est ma collaboration à l’histoire. Le reste appartient à Richard Donner. Je donnerai le nom du film dans le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Si d'aventure vous reconnaissez avant, ne mettez pas le titre dans les commentaires. Comme ça, ceux qui ne savent pas ne seront pas tentés de le regarder et, donc, ne se spoileront pas. Merci !

* * *

_Je voudrais tout te donner_  
_Mais toi, pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ?_  
_Quel est-il, ton grand secret ?_  
_Un secret d'homme, je le comprends bien_

* * *

 

Le jeune capitaine tira sur les rênes de son cheval. Sa monture piaffait sous lui – rester debout comme ça, plantée immobile au milieu de la route, il n’y avait rien de pire pour elle. Il flatta l’encolure de la jument et lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille. Elle sembla s’apaiser un peu.  
\- Ils sont en retard, constata une voix calme derrière lui.  
Axel se retourna vers son second, une moue contrite sur le visage.  
\- Je sais, répondit-il. S’ils ne se hâtent pas, je finirai par ne plus pouvoir tenir Eléonore.  
Les montures de ses compagnons semblaient s’impatienter, elles aussi. Voici une heure qu’ils attendaient, à présent. Après un moment, Axel laissa échapper un soupir excédé.  
\- Bon, je vais aller au devant d’eux, annonça-t-il. Restez là. Cirna, vous êtes en charge, si je ne suis pas revenu d’ici une demi-heure, vous irez chercher du renfort.  
Son second, Saïx de Cirna, mit une main sur le cœur et s’inclina en selle. Le capitaine éperonna sa jument, et elle partit aussitôt, vive comme l’éclair, heureuse de pouvoir enfin dégourdir ses jambes raidies par l’immobilité. Ils filèrent le long de la route sur une demi-lieue avant qu’Axel n’aperçoive enfin ce qu’il cherchait : une colonne de chevaux qui avançait lentement vers lui. Bien trop lentement, à son goût, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème pour autant. Hé quoi, ne pouvaient-ils donc pas aller un peu plus vite, tous ces culs-bénis !?  
Il frémit un peu et secoua la tête. Les pensées de ce genre n’étaient pas particulièrement judicieuses… il ne put s’empêcher d’éprouver un vague soulagement en se disant qu’il était seul. Il évitait de se faire de telles réflexions en présence de l’Evêque. Qu’il eût été capable de lire dans les esprits n’aurait pas étonné le jeune capitaine. Il vous avait de ces yeux qui semblaient voir tout au fond des vôtres vos plus secrètes pensées, et une expression toujours impassible. Axel ne l’aimait guère, surtout parce que malgré sa droiture et sa valeur, dès qu’il croisait son regard, il avait l’impression d’être coupable de quelque chose sans jamais parvenir à savoir de quoi. Il évitait donc soigneusement de blasphémer en sa présence, et ce même par devers lui.  
Il arriva à hauteur du convoi et fit demi-tour pour chevaucher au pas à côté du messager qui se trouvait en tête et qui, en dehors de l’enfant qu’on l’avait lui-même dépêché chercher, devait être le seul à ne pas être un homme d’Eglise, et le salua courtoisement. L’homme lui rendit la politesse et s’enquit de la raison de sa présence – bien que celle-ci fût évidente, songea le capitaine dont la tunique de cérémonie sortie pour l’occasion était tout de même frappées des Armes d’Aquila en plus de celles des Volange.  
\- Sa Sainteté m’envoie escorter son Altesse jusqu’à la Citadelle.  
Le héraut hocha la tête et lui indiqua un des prêtres qui chevauchaient un peu plus loin derrière.  
\- C’est le père Ienzo qui est en charge du prince. Son Altesse se trouve juste derrière lui.  
Axel le remercia d’un signe de tête et arrêta son cheval, se laissant dépasser par la procession jusqu’à ce que le prêtre qu’on lui avait désigné arrive à son tour. Il avait des cheveux gris ardoise, coupés ras, mais son visage était jeune et ses yeux avaient une couleur curieuse, un bleu clair tirant sur le lilas. Axel se porta à sa hauteur et lui remit la lettre qu’il avait reçue à cet effet. Pendant que l’ecclésiastique la lisait, le chevalier regarda l’enfant qui était assis sur le cheval derrière le sien.  
Il était petit et trop mince. Ses cheveux, ternis par la poussière de la route, étaient blonds et ses yeux bleu marine. Ses traits étaient fins, délicats comme ceux d’une poupée, empreints de cette beauté que seuls possèdent les petits garçons. Il ressemblait à un ange, mais un ange à bout de forces. Sa peau était bien pâle et ses paupières semblaient peiner à rester ouvertes. Il avait les traits tirés comme jamais un enfant ne devrait les avoir, et ses vêtements noirs et stricts, loin de le vieillir, lui donnaient l’air d’être encore plus jeune qu’il ne l’était vraiment.  
Axel éprouva pour lui un grand coup de cœur, compassion et attendrissement mêlés. En tant que soldat, il n’était guère habitué aux enfants et celui-ci semblait plongé dans la détresse la plus poignante. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main et de lui dire que c’était fini, qu’il était à l’abri, qu’il pouvait fermer les yeux et dormir jusqu’à ce que tout s’arrange.  
Mais il se contenta de saluer l’enfant d’une voix douce, de lui dire son nom et qu’il était bientôt arrivé, qu’il était venu le chercher pour faire le reste du chemin. Le petit garçon posa sur lui son regard brumeux puis baissa la tête, les yeux apparemment fixés sur les mains d’Axel qui tenait les rênes d’Eléonore, mais sans paraître les voir. Puis ses paupières se fermèrent complètement et il bascula sur le côté, vidant les étriers, surprenant les cavaliers qui chevauchaient derrière lui mais ne purent que pousser des exclamations de désarroi. La route était trop étroite pour leur permettre de passer, et le père Ienzo était toujours plongé dans la lecture de la missive.  
Axel rattrapa l’enfant avant qu’il ne tombe et il resta inerte, moitié assis sur son cheval, moitié dans ses bras. Le capitaine n’hésita guère. Il souleva le corps frêle – comme il était léger ! – laissant la monture du prince avancer seule, et l’installa devant lui sur sa propre jument, passant ses bras de part et d’autre pour tenir les rênes. Un léger brouhaha de voix s’éleva soudain, arrachant le prêtre à sa lecture.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d’une voix calme ou pointait néanmoins l’inquiétude en voyant l’enfant assis sur le cheval du capitaine.  
Axel posa une main sur le front du garçon, puis dans son cou, avant de secouer la tête en remontant à la hauteur du jeune homme.  
\- Il est juste évanoui, répondit-il.  
L’autre soupira d’un air accablé et secoua la tête.  
\- Pauvre enfant…, dit-il d’une voix pleine de compassion. Il est exténué…  
Axel décida de chevaucher encore un instant avec la procession pour interroger le prêtre qui semblait être la personne la mieux renseignée à propos de toute cette situation. Il savait bien qu’une fois à Aquila, approcher le prince deviendrait sans doute impossible, et l’idée de s’en détourner tout simplement lui semblait d’une lâcheté impardonnable.  
\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Axel sur son ton le plus courtois. L’homme d’église tourna vers lui son visage étrangement juvénile. Le capitaine estima qu’il pouvait avoir deux ans de plus que lui, trois maximum.  
\- Père Ienzo Da Firenze monseigneur, pour vous servir. Je suis le confesseur de son Altesse, et son précepteur. Et vous-même ?  
Axel bougea le menton et la tête de l’enfant roula au creux de son épaule. Il percevait le mouvement régulier de sa respiration contre son torse. Le jeune prêtre avait autant l’air d’être Italien qu’Axel ressemblait à un Perse, mais les hommes d’église avaient des façons de se nommer qui dépassaient son entendement, aussi ne releva-t-il pas.  
\- Axel Volange, capitaine de la Garde d’Aquila. Comme vous le signifie la missive que je vous ai remise, j’ai été dépêché par Sa Sainteté pour venir chercher le prince. Sans doute avait-il deviné que le convoi avancerait lentement.  
Le père Ienzo acquiesça d’un signe de tête.  
\- Il est rompu de fatigue, dit-il d’une voix morne. Il a besoin de repos et de repères, puisse l’Evêque lui assurer cela, par la grâce de Dieu. Il est si jeune.  
Et il se signa, l’air recueilli. Le jeune capitaine baissa les yeux sur son petit passager. Assis de la sorte, la tête du prince reposait contre sa clavicule et il était si menu qu’Axel n’avait même pas besoin d’écarter les bras pour tenir les rênes. Il songea que le moine avait parfaitement raison. Il était si jeune… Endeuillé par une perte cruelle, subite et par trop prématurée puis arraché à tout ce qu’il avait toujours connu, jeté sur les routes pour un voyage beaucoup trop long vers l’inconnu, des jours de chevauchées interminables à travers une campagne morne et déserte avec pour seule compagnie une procession d’hommes d’église tous abîmés dans leurs réflexions… Pauvre enfant, rien d’étonnant à ce qu’il soit tombé d’épuisement. Comment était-il seulement possible qu’il n’ait pas fait le trajet en voiture ? C’était un prince, au nom de Ciel, un fils de duc… Axel avait envie de caresser ses cheveux et de le serrer dans ses bras mais il s’abstint. Là n’était pas sa place, des gens de cour se seraient déjà insurgés de voir le prince juché ainsi sur le cheval d’un soldat comme le fils du premier paysan venu…  
\- Je dois conduire son Altesse à Aquila au plus vite. M’accompagnez-vous ? Finit-il par demander au moine.  
Celui-ci secoua la tête.  
\- Je dois demeurer avec le reste de la procession. Je me présenterai à sa Sainteté sitôt que nous serons arrivés.  
Le jeune capitaine acquiesça d’un signe de tête, puis mit sa jument au trot.  
Il eut tôt fait de dépasser le convoi et prit un peu de vitesse sur la route. Dans son giron, le prince dormait toujours, et même si Eléonore se montrait d’instinct précautionneuse pour ne pas réveiller le petit qui se reposait, il avait dans l’idée qu’il aurait pu la lancer au grand galop sans que le garçon ne remue une oreille. Il dormait de ce sommeil que seuls ont les enfants : profond et réparateur. Maintenant qu’il avait sombré, il dormirait jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini de récupérer. Sa tête continuait de balloter doucement contre son torse, tous ses muscles complètement détendus.  
Il rejoignit ses hommes et tous repartirent en direction de la Citadelle. Au petit trot, ils l’atteignirent en moins d’une quinzaine de minutes. Ils passèrent les portes et arrivés dans la grande cour pavée qui était le centre de la forteresse, il les congédia.  
Avec mille précautions, il fit passer une des jambes de l’enfant par-dessus le dos du cheval pour l’y assoir en amazone, puis glissa un bras dans le creux de ses genoux et passa l’autre autour de ses épaules. Puis il passa sa propre jambe par-dessus l’épaule de la jument et se laissa glisser puis tomber au sol, fléchissant souplement les genoux pour amortir le choc. Le garçon n’émit qu’un léger soupir et ne bougea pas. Axel réprima un sourire attendri et, laissant pour une fois à un palefrenier le soin de ramener Eléonore aux écuries et de la bouchonner, il emporta l’enfant jusqu’au cabinet de l’Evêque.  
Il eut cependant la désagréable surprise de se voir refouler à la porte. Le garde prétexta que sa Sainteté était retenue par des affaires plus urgentes et Axel se retint, lui, de demander ce que l’Evêque pouvait bien avoir de plus important à faire que d’accueillir un orphelin de sang royal qui élisait officiellement domicile dans la Citadelle pour plusieurs années. À la place, il demanda si on pouvait au moins lui indiquer où se trouvaient les appartements du prince et déclara qu’il resterait auprès de lui jusqu’à ce que l’Evêque désigne quelqu’un d’autre pour s’en charger, ou s’en occupe lui-même. On lui indiqua le premier étage, troisième porte à droite. Traçant mentalement et comme par réflexe le plan de la forteresse, Axel établit qu’il s’agissait de la chambre située juste au-dessus de l’armurerie. Arrivé devant la porte, l’enfant toujours profondément endormi dans ses bras, il joua du coude pour actionner le loquet, entra et referma derrière lui d’un léger coup de pied. Puis il regarda autour de lui et resta coi.  
Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il y avait ce genre d’appartements dans la Citadelle, à moins qu’ils n’aient été aménagés en prévision de l’arrivée du prince ? Le jeune capitaine disposait de sa propre chambre, dans les baraquements à l’extérieur. Il s’était plutôt attendu à une espèce de cellule monacale avec un surplus de confort…  
Au lieu de quoi, l’endroit était assez spacieux, et douillet. Tapis et tapisseries couvraient le sol et les murs, cachant la pierre et troquant son aspect froid et triste contre une chaleur colorée. La pièce était tout en longueur et le fond était occupé par un immense lit en bois massif garni d’oreillers d’une blancheur éclatante et de fourrures. Devant, de lourds rideaux en gros velours bleu roi permettaient d’isoler le lit du reste de la pièce, créant une sorte de chambre. Ledit reste de pièce tenait à la fois du grand boudoir et du petit salon : une étagère chargée de livres était appuyée contre un des murs, à côté d’une bergère du même bleu que les rideaux. Il y avait aussi plusieurs guéridons, un bonheur du jour surmonté d’une glace, une série de placards en bois sombres probablement vides et, à moitié masqué derrière un paravent en soie peinte qui occupait un coin de la pièce, un ensemble de toilette en fer forgé et en faïence. Au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée était suspendu le plus massif des crucifix qu’Axel avait jamais vu en dehors d’une église ou d’une chapelle.  
Axel traversa la pièce, monta la marche qui permettait d’accéder au lit – celui-ci se trouvait sur une partie du sol légèrement surélevée, un peu comme une estrade – et déposa l’enfant dessus. Aussitôt, ce dernier s’y roula en boule et ne bougea plus.  
Le jeune capitaine se mordilla les lèvres quelques secondes, incertain, puis finalement se pencha pour déchausser l’enfant, lui ôtant ses bottes puis, après un autre instant d’hésitation, il se débattit un peu avec lui pour le dépouiller de sa veste noire qui, toute poudrée par les poussières de la chevauchée, était plus grise qu’autre chose. Après quelques instants de lutte – car le prince, maintenant qu’il était en boule, avait apparemment très envie de rester en boule même s’il ne se réveillait pas – il parvint à ses fins et laissa l’enfant sur le lit en pantalon et chemise, le tout rigoureusement noir. Il posa les chaussures au pied de la marche et abandonna la veste sur le sol d’une propreté parfaite – même l’âtre avait été nettoyé – juste le temps de tirer sur les couvertures pour en dégager une et couvrir le prince.  
Ce dernier agrippa le bord doux et y crispa les doigts, rentrant davantage la tête dans les épaules et ne bougea plus. Seul trahissait sa présence le rythme régulier et paisible de sa respiration.  
Axel ramassa la veste et alla à la fenêtre la secouer vivement, enlevant une partie de la poussière, puis la disposa sur le dossier d’une chaise.  
Et se retrouva sans savoir quoi faire d’autre.  
Alors il s’accouda à l‘entablement de pierre et regarda dehors, respirant l’air frais. Il avait correctement estimé la localisation de la chambre : l’armurerie se trouvait juste en dessous.  
Le jeune capitaine jeta un furtif coup d’œil vers le prince endormi et songea à ce qui l’attendait.  
Dix ans, c’était bien jeune pour vivre dans un endroit pareil, surtout pour un enfant de sang royal qui avait grandi dans un monde de fêtes et de luxe et ne connaissait rien d’autre. Il tenta d’imaginer comment les choses allaient se passer et le vit très bien, six ou sept ans plus tard, passer cette fenêtre et se servir de l’armurerie comme d’un passage pour quitter la forteresse en cachette. Pour quoi faire ? Le pressentiment d’Axel n’allait pas jusque là mais il était néanmoins là, étonnamment net. Aquila n’était qu’un monastère doublé d’une prison. En aucun cas un endroit pour un prince. Qui avait bien pu avoir une idée pareille ?  
Il s’écarta de la fenêtre pour retourner auprès du lit et, à nouveau, hésita avant d’oser faire ce dont il avait envie. Finalement, il s’assit sur le lit et remarqua que l’enfant gémissait doucement. Ses sourcils délicats se fronçaient légèrement, ses cils tressautaient un peu. Axel pouvait deviner le mouvement frénétique de ses yeux derrière ses paupières baissées, et sa voix plaintive, qu’il entendait à peine tant le bruit qu’il faisait était faible, était l’appel de détresse le plus poignant du monde. Axel en sentit son cœur se serrer.  
Il avança une main hésitante. Il avait déjà largement outrepassé toutes les lois de la bienséance et de l’étiquette, un peu plus ou un peu moins… C’était un prince, mais c’était aussi, d’abord et avant tout, un enfant effrayé qui faisait un cauchemar. Un petit garçon seul et perdu dont personne ne semblait décidé à venir s’occuper. Alors Axel acheva son geste et caressa doucement les cheveux blonds.  
Aussitôt, deux petites mains agrippèrent la sienne et s’y cramponnèrent avec une faiblesse désarmante. Le capitaine reploya doucement ses longs doigts autour de ceux du prince, ému. Il s’étonnait lui-même, il ne s’était jamais connu si sensible.  
Le petit ne semblait pas apaisé pour autant. Alors Axel fit quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, faute d’occasion. Il se racla la gorge et rechercha dans sa mémoire la berceuse que sa mère lui avait chanté pendant ses plus tendres années.  
\- Je connais les brumes claires, chanta-t-il d’une voix un peu trop grave pour le ton de la chanson, alors il essaya de monter un peu plus haut et y parvint plus ou moins.

 _La neige rose des matins d’hiver…_  
_Je pourrais te retrouver  
Le lièvre blanc qu’on ne voit jamais_ …

  
C’était un peu étrange d’écouter sa propre voix chanter cette chanson douce et apaisante. Il était plus habitué à s’entendre beugler des ordres et des cris au cœur de l’une ou l’autre bataille ou pour mettre bon ordre dans une rixe. Il n’avait pas coutume de chanter des berceuses à ses hommes, et il n’avait jamais eu à prendre soin d’un enfant. Cela marchait, ceci dit. Le visage du petit garçon semblait devenir plus lisse, sa respiration plus régulière. Axel laissa sa voix monter encore un peu.

 _Mais l’oiseau, l’oiseau s’est envolé_  
_Et moi jamais je ne le retrouverai_  
_Car j’ai vu l’oiseau voler_  
_J’ai vu l’oiseau, je sais qu’il partait_  
_Je l’ai entendu pleurer_  
_Le bel oiseau que le vent chassait…_

Il arrêta de chanter et sourit un peu. Le prince semblait tout à fait apaisé, à présent. Axel lui retira sa main et lui caressa les cheveux. Il resta comme ça un long, très long moment. Trop long, à son goût, car tout ce temps qu’il passait là, c’était du temps où l’enfant était en théorie laissé seul, puisque personne ne lui avait demandé de s’en occuper.  
\- Pauvre gosse, murmura-t-il en continuant de démêler la chevelure poussiéreuse.  
Ce fut à cet instant, alors qu’il était dans cette chambre où il n’avait en principe rien à faire à veiller sur un prince orphelin dont personne ne semblait se soucier, qu’il décida que, dans la mesure que lui permettraient ses attributions, il s’en occuperait. Et si ce n’était pas possible, il garderait toujours un œil sur lui, même de loin. Ce n’était pas juste. Aucun enfant de cet âge et dans cette situation n’aurait dû se retrouver abandonné de la sorte. Il n’aurait pu se résoudre à simplement mettre ça dans un coin de sa tête et à l’oublier.  
Finalement, quelqu’un entra dans la chambre. Aussitôt qu’il entendit des pas s’arrêter devant la porte, Axel se releva et alla s’adosser à une des colonnes torsadées qui soutenaient le ciel de lit et les rideaux. Il croisa les bras et regarda entrer la domestique comme s’il s’était trouvé là depuis le début à simplement monter la garde.  
La servante était jeune et jolie. Il la connaissait bien, c’était une des filles qui descendaient parfois dans les casernements boire une pinte avec lui et ses hommes. C’était une jeune femme qui avait du caractère, même si elle travaillait avec autant de soin et de discrétion que la plus docile des lavandières.  
\- Bonjour, Aqua, dit-il.  
\- Capitaine ! S’étonna-t-elle. Je ne vous avais pas vu. Bonjour, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle en déposant ce qu’elle transportait – un seau d‘eau fumante.  
Il descendit de l’estrade pour la rejoindre.  
\- J’étais mandé par l’évêque pour escorter le prince jusqu’ici puisque le moine qui l’accompagne devait s’entretenir avec lui dès son arrivée. Comme il n’y avait personne pour s’occuper de lui, je suis resté. Il s’est évanoui sur la route, je ne voulais pas qu’il se réveille ici tout seul. Il est déjà assez éprouvé et perdu comme ça.  
Aqua haussa les sourcils.  
\- On vient juste de m’informer de son arrivée et de m’envoyer ici. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Deux bonnes heures, je pense.  
La jeune femme traversa la pièce et se pencha sur le lit. Aussitôt, son visage et son regard prirent une expression pleine de douceur et de tristesse.  
\- Pauvre ange…, murmura-t-elle en tirant doucement sur la couverture pour voir son visage. Merci de l’avoir couché, capitaine, il en avait bien besoin…  
Axel grimaça.  
\- Entre nous, Aqua, pourrais-tu arrêter de me vouvoyer quand nous sommes seuls ? Et de me donner du « capitaine », aussi. On se connaît depuis des années, bien avant que je n’aie cette promotion…  
Elle sourit. C’était vrai : lui et Aqua avaient bu et ri et parfois même un peu jouté ensemble longtemps avant qu’il ne devienne capitaine – discrètement car ce n’était pas bien vu pour une femme, mais elle savait manier l’épée et avait même un certain talent. Elle n’en finissait pas de demander à ce qu’on l’intègre à la garde. À l’époque il n’était qu’un simple soldat et ils se tutoyaient et s’appelaient par leurs prénoms. Axel n’aimait pas que les gens le traitent différemment à cause de son statut. Il n’avait pas changé.  
\- Si tu veux, répondit-elle finalement. Mais à une condition.  
\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu’il sût déjà ce qu’elle allait dire.  
\- Promets-moi d’intervenir en ma faveur auprès de l’évêque si tu en as l’occasion.  
Il soupira.  
\- Je t’ai déjà fait cette promesse quatre fois, Aqua. Sa Sainteté n’a pas daigné s’intéresser à la Garde une seule fois depuis que j’occupe ce poste. Je crains fort qu’il ne demande jamais à avoir une entrevue avec moi à moins que je ne commette un impair. Auquel cas je me verrais mal lui demander une faveur.  
La jeune femme soupira et ramena son attention sur le prince, l’air déprimé.  
\- Je sais que tu as raison, admit-elle. Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre, n’est-ce pas ? Je vais plutôt investir mon énergie dans quelque chose d’utile.  
\- Tu as besoin d’aide ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Non. Je vais juste le laver un peu et lui mettre une chemise propre, ça sera mieux.  
\- Tu es préposée à t’en occuper à long terme ou c’est juste pour cette fois ?  
\- Ils n’ont rien dit mais je demanderai. Il me fait de la peine, j’ai envie de prendre soin de lui.  
Elle se releva et alla verser un peu d’eau chaude dans la bassine en faïence. Elle ajouta de celle, froide, contenue dans le broc et recommença jusqu’à obtenir la température qu’elle souhaitait puis y trempa un linge propre.  
\- Tu ne penses pas qu’il vaudrait mieux le laisser dormir ?  
\- Pour ce que j’en pense, il dormira quoi qu’il en soit. Et s’il se réveille, il se rendormira après… Je crois qu’il ne risque pas de se lever dans les jours qui viennent…  
Axel hocha la tête et prit congé. Il quitta la pièce comme à regret, et jeta un dernier coup d’œil au plumet gris-blond qui était tout ce qu’il pouvait voir du prince depuis la porte avant de la refermer derrière lui.  
Avec des protecteurs comme Aqua et lui-même, peut-être s’en sortirait-il mieux qu’il ne l’avait d’abord pensé.

 


	2. Un enfant

* * *

_I’m sitting down here,_  
_But hey you can’t see me_  
_Kinda invisible_  
_You don’t sense my stay_  
_Not truly hiding, not like a shadow_  
_Just thought I would join you for one day_  
_I’m sitting down here,_  
_But hey you can’t see me_

* * *

 

 

Il s’avéra qu’Aqua avait eu raison en disant que le prince ne risquait pas d’ouvrir beaucoup les yeux les jours suivants. Axel ne le revit pas – il n’avait définitivement rien à faire dans cette chambre et ne risquait pas d’y remettre les pieds de sitôt – mais son amie le tint au courant, consciente de l’attachement que le jeune capitaine semblait éprouver pour l’enfant.  
\- C’est l’instinct, l’avait-elle taquiné en riant. L’instinct de protection d’un adulte à l’égard d’un petit de la même espèce.  
Il avait haussé les épaules, elle avait raison.  
Les tout premiers jours, Roxas ne s’était réveillé que sporadiquement, pour manger. Par la suite, il avait peu pleuré, encore moins parlé, et semblait avoir développé pour Aqua, qui lui était à présent officiellement attachée, un amour inconditionnel. La jeune femme n’en souriait qu’à moitié, consciente qu’il cherchait l’affection où il pouvait la trouver et qu’elle était là, toute disposée à l’aimer et à le dorloter. Il n’empêchait qu’elle était heureuse, car c‘était une jeune femme très indépendante qui n’avait aucune envie de se marier, et qui donc n’avait guère de chances d’avoir des enfants. Celui-ci était presqu’un cadeau pour elle.  
Cela faisait une semaine que le prince était arrivé quand Aqua lui dit que l’évêque avait enfin demandé à le voir. L’entrevue s’était aussi bien passée que faire se pouvait. L’évêque était un homme sévère et dur, mais il semblait éprouver de la sympathie et de la compassion pour l’orphelin – ce qui était tout de même normal pour un homme d’église. Le petit garçon avait été très intimidé par Sa Sainteté, ce qu’Axel lui-même pouvait comprendre. Il était _intimidant_ , avec son regard de cuivre froid, sa voix grave et ses larges épaules. Si c’était lui qui avait été confronté à cet homme à l’âge qu’avait Roxas, Axel pensait qu’il aurait été paralysé de peur, mais le prince avait été très bien, d’après Aqua. Il avait répondu aux questions que lui posait l’évêque d’une voix ferme bien que faible, en se tenant bien droit, comme un petit soldat.  
Quinze jours plus tard, il s’était lassé de ses lectures – les livres sont un merveilleux passe-temps mais pour un petit garçon de dix ans habitué à la vie de cour, c’est bien pauvre comme loisir. Il avait commencé à suivre ses leçons mais cela lui laissait assez de temps libre pour s’ennuyer ferme. Finalement, Aqua l’emmena à l’extérieur de la Citadelle, dans la grande cour entre la forteresse et les baraquements où Axel entraînait ses hommes.  
Comme il en était coutume à cette heure de l’après-midi, en fin de journée, ils avaient terminé les exercices de tir et déserté les lices de tir à l’arc au profit d’une large zone de terre nue et battue délimitée par un cercle de grosses pierres. C’était au centre de ce disque  qui devait bien faire ses quatre mètres de diamètre que se passait l’entraînement au corps à corps – épée, lutte, dagues, à chacun son arme de prédilection. Cela avait été une des seules décisions qu’Axel avait prises en tant que capitaine. Il avait décrété que l’utilisation de l’épée n’était pas obligatoire, chacun avait le droit de choisir son style de combat. Il avait établi ceci comme une règle : la diversité était un atout, et cela permettait également d’exploiter la force de chacun au maximum. Ainsi, lui-même excellait dans l’utilisation de chakrams, des armes rares ramenées d’Orient par les Croisés. Même s’il maniait très bien l’épée,  il n’avait pas son égal quand il se battait avec ces deux roues de métal peintes en rouge et hérissées de pointes acérées. Saïx utilisait une énorme épée à deux mains que d’autres hommes auraient été bien en mal de simplement _soulever_ et qui portait le poétique nom de Claymore. Lexaeus se battait avec une hachépée que même Saïx n’aurait pu manier et qui faisait des ravages. Luxord utilisait des armes de jet qu’il avait fabriquées lui-même, qui au lieu d’être des couteaux ou de simples pointes étaient en fait des cartes en métal effilé. Marluxia, un homme dont l’apparente douceur – due tant à son nom qu’à sa beauté et à la nuance de roux presque rose de ses cheveux – n’avait d’égale que sa dangerosité et sa rouerie sur le champ de bataille (voir en dehors)  et se battait avec une grande faux. Tout cela, entre quelques autres, formait un curieux mélange, mais Axel était convaincu qu’une troupe ennemie armée de manière conventionnelle avait toutes les chances d’être déroutée rien que par cet armement hétéroclite. L’effet de surprise était toujours un gros avantage et cette stratégie avait déjà fait ses preuves.  
Pour l’heure, il surveillait de près un affrontement serré entre Saïx et Marluxia. Son attention fut détournée lorsqu’il entendit qu’on l’appelait et il tourna la tête à contrecœur, mais son visage s’éclaira quand il reconnut Aqua et, à son côté, une petite silhouette noire surmontée d’une houppe de cheveux blonds.  
D’un ordre bref, il arrêta l’affrontement en cours.  
\- Luxord, Xaldin, c’est à vous, déclara-t-il.  
Les deux hommes s’engagèrent dans le cercle vide. Xaldin était un homme doté d’une forte carrure, de longs cheveux noirs tressés et d’une barbe qui lui mangeait un bon tiers du visage, il se battait avec plusieurs lances mais à l’entraînement il n’en utilisait que deux.  
Sitôt que Saïx eut regagné sa place au côté d’Axel, ce dernier lui serra la main en le félicitant pour son travail – Saïx était toujours parfait dans tout ce qu’il faisait, au point qu’Axel se demandait parfois pourquoi ce n’était pas lui qui était capitaine. Mais il pensait que Saïx n’avait pas le contact suffisamment facile, c’était un type renfermé et aussi peu expressif que les pavés qu’ils foulaient.  
\- Cirna, vous êtes en charge, dit-il. Je reviens dans un instant.  
L’homme hocha la tête et dirigea ses prunelles jaunes sur les deux combattants. Axel savait qu’il serait aussi critique que lui-même, aussi se sentit-il tout à fait libre d’aller s’occuper de sa petite visite.  
\- Tu es sûre que ça va, de l’amener ici ? Demanda-t-il à Aqua à voix basse.  
Elle lui sourit.  
\- Bien sûr, pensez-vous. C’est un petit prince ! Voilà des jours qu’il vous regarde par la fenêtre !  
Axel réprima un sourire en repensant à sa propre enfance. Il savait la fascination que les arts de la guerre exerçaient sur les petits garçons… Il mit un genou en terre devant le prince qui le regarda bien en face avec ses yeux d’un bleu limpide. Le point serré sur la poitrine, il sourit à l’enfant.  
\- Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé jusqu’ici, Votre Altesse. Je suis Axel Volange, le capitaine de la Garde, à votre service.  
Le prince pencha la tête à droite sans que leurs regards ne se quittent et Axel pensa qu’il avait des yeux d’adulte.  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit finalement le garçon d’une voix un peu guindée. Pourriez-vous m’entraîner, moi aussi, capitaine ?  
Axel ne parvint plus à retenir son sourire. Il était vraiment trop mignon, et il n’était pas trop jeune pour commencer à prendre des leçons. Relâchant son poing, il laissa son poignet sur son genou replié.  
\- Ce serait un honneur, Altesse, et un plaisir.  
En quoi il disait la vérité car il n’avait que très peu de chances de pouvoir approcher le prince en dehors de celle-ci, et il n’avait pas oublié cette promesse faite à lui-même de garder un œil sur lui – les deux même, si faire se pouvait. Mais cette décision ne lui appartenait pas, et il regrettait d’avoir à effacer le petit sourire qu’il voyait se dessiner sur ce visage trop revêche.  
\- Cependant, ce n’est pas à moi de décider s’il convient ou pas de vous enseigner à vous battre, Altesse. S’il vous plairait d’ajouter ceci à vos études, il vous faudra le demander à votre tuteur l’évêque.  
\- Oh.  
Le prince baissa les yeux, déçu, et Axel se mordit les lèvres (cela valait mieux que de crier le « RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!! » de frustration qui lui encombrait la gorge, et qui n’eût pas été très seyant devant un prince). Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour ne pas voir ces paupières mi-closes sur ces yeux baissés. Ça le rendait malade.  
\- Demandez-lui la permission, d’accord ? Dit-il d’une voix qui se voulait enjouée – mais c’était difficile de parler à ce petit bonhomme-là comme à un enfant normal. Son regard était trop vieux pour son âge, et il se donnait l’impression de le traiter comme un simple d’esprit. D’ailleurs l’enfant semblait être du même avis et le regardait comme s’il était lui-même légèrement demeuré. Le capitaine se racla la gorge, embarrassé, et Aqua eut un petit rire auquel il riposta par un regard noir. Finalement, il renonça à essayer de parler « enfant » - de toute façon il n’en avait pas assez vus dans sa jeune vie pour savoir s’y prendre correctement – et s’adressa à lui normalement, comme s’il était un garçon de son âge.  
\- Essayez d’obtenir l’accord de l’évêque, mon prince. S’il est réticent et qu’il m’en est donné l’occasion, j’interviendrai en votre faveur, mais vous devez surtout compter sur vous-même en la matière. Sa Sainteté ne prend pas souvent le temps de s’entretenir avec moi.  
En réalité, Axel n’avait encore jamais eu d’entrevue en privé avec l’évêque. Mais il s’agissait tout de même d’un prince qui voulait apprendre à se battre, il ne doutait pas que cela donnerait lieu à une discussion, même brève.  
Le garçon hocha la tête, fermement, puis se redressa, le menton levé dans une attitude qui ressemblait un peu à du défi.  
\- Oui capitaine, dit-il d’une voix assurée.  
Adorable. Axel gratifia l’enfant d’un grand sourire auquel il répondit timidement, puis il se releva.  
\- Il faut que j’y retourne, dit-il à Aqua.  
La jeune femme acquiesça.  
\- Pensez-vous qu’un peu de public indisposerait vos hommes ?  
Le capitaine ricana.  
\- Certes non. Il y en a plus d’un qui sera ravi de cette occasion de vous impressionner, ma dame.  
Aqua vérifia que l’attention du prince était focalisée sur le duel qui se déroulait toujours entre Luxord et Xaldin – ce dernier était en mauvaise posture, Le blond l’assaillait de jets de cartes et l’avait repoussé aux limites du cercle, un pas en arrière de plus et il était déclaré perdant – avant de régaler Axel d’une grimace fort peu convenable pour une jeune fille.  
Le capitaine rejoignit ses hommes pendant qu’elle et le prince allaient s’installer sur un banc de pierre non loin de là. Il attendit la fin de la joute que Luxord remporta finalement, et s’engagea lui-même dans un duel contre Marluxia. Autant faire étalage de son habileté devant le prince, il avait tout à gagner à le motiver à persévérer dans son désir d’apprendre.  
Aqua et le prince restèrent une heure, jusqu’à ce qu’Axel donne quartier libre à ses hommes pour la soirée. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main quand ils se levèrent pour rentrer, et tous deux y répondirent, le prince avec un peu de gêne, Aqua plus vivement. Puis il regagna les baraquements avec sa troupe, et il passa une partie de la soirée à fourbir ses armes ternies.  
Une semaine s’écoula, durant laquelle chaque jour, Axel vit Aqua et le prince venir se poster aux abords du terrain d’exercice. Roxas, tout de noir vêtu, dévorait d’un regard passionné tout ce qui se passait. Tous les soirs, le capitaine adressait un signe de la main aux deux spectateurs qui s’en allaient, et au fil des jours, le visage de l’enfant s’éclairait de plus en plus.  
Le sixième jour, il se vit accorder un vrai sourire plein de dents de lait – il remarqua au passage qu’il en manquait une devant, ce qui lui donnait un air très… hé bien, enfantin  - accompagné d’un regard vibrant d’excitation. Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, au détour d’un couloir, Aqua lui apprit qu’il avait enfin demandé audience à son tuteur.  
Le septième jour, Aqua et Roxas ne se montrèrent pas et Axel s’en trouva singulièrement distrait, et même inquiet. L’évêque avait-il décidé que cet intérêt pour les armes ne seyait pas à son pupille ? C’eût été absurde. Roxas n’était pas une princesse, par Dieu, et le métier des armes faisait théoriquement partie de son éducation… Finalement, incapable de se concentrer correctement, il relâcha ses hommes plus tôt que de coutume – tant mieux pour eux – et alla se rafraîchir.  
Axel s’était habitué au regard attentif du petit prince, c’était comme s’il avait pris des leçons préliminaires rien qu’en les observant. A présent qu’il avait amplement le temps de considérer l’idée, il aimait beaucoup la perspective de former l’enfant aux arts de la guerre. Il fit un tour dans les couloirs de la Citadelle dans l’espoir de croiser Aqua mais fit chou blanc et n’osa s’attarder. Rien ne lui interdisait de se trouver là, mais il n’avait pas de raison valable d’y être non plus et si quelqu’un lui posait la question et qu’il disait qu’il essayait de trouver une femme de chambre… Il savait comment les gens fonctionnaient, et les rumeurs se propageaient encore plus vite que la peste, pour presqu’autant de dégâts. Si le bruit se répandant qu’ils avaient une liaison – ce qui était, au demeurant, parfaitement absurde mais la vipère ne se soucie que rarement de la crédibilité de ce qu’elle raconte – ce pourrait être désastreux. Pas pour lui, bien sûr, en tant que soldat il avait le droit de trousser toutes les filles – ou les garçons, mais ça c’était officieux – qu’il voulait et de faire la bringue selon son bon vouloir tant qu’il était à son poste et efficace. Mais par contre, en ce qui concernait Aqua, qui venait de surcroît de devenir la femme de chambre d’un prince, ce genre de rumeurs pouvait ruiner sa réputation et lui faire perdre sa place. Aussi se replia-t-il rapidement dans ses quartiers où il s’inquiéta longuement.

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, un messager apporta à Axel une convocation de la part de l’évêque. Ce fut avec des sentiments mitigés d’inquiétude et de hâte qu’il laissa les rênes à son  second et rejoignit le cabinet de Sa Sainteté.  
L’évêque le reçut derrière son bureau et ne se leva pas pour l’accueillir. C’était la première fois qu’Axel était seul avec lui, et la première fois qu’ils allaient même s’adresser la parole. L’ecclésiaste ne s’occupait guère de la gestion de la Citadelle, il avait pour cela plusieurs intendants et Axel avait été promu par la précédent capitaine lorsqu’il avait pris sa retraite.  
Axel s’approcha du bureau et l’évêque tendit sa main par-dessus pour que, comme le voulait l’usage, il embrasse le cabochon massif d’émeraude qui ornait le lourd anneau de sa charge, ce qu’il fit.  
\- Capitaine Volange, commença l’homme de sa voix grave, et le jeune capitaine remarqua encore à quel point la chaleur de sa voix, de sa couleur de peau et du cuivre de ses yeux étaient en contradiction avec son regard et son expression froids. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir qu’Aquila accueille pour quelques années un hôte dont le rang exige les plus grands égards.  
Remarque purement rhétorique à laquelle le jeune homme répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Bien sûr qu’il le savait, et que l’évêque savait qu’il savait puisqu’il avait été chargé de l’escorter…  
\- Le prince a émis le désir d’être initié au maniement de l’épée. Ceci est, sinon nécessaire, tout à fait normal et indiqué pour un futur duc. Il a laissé entendre que vous auriez accepté de lui tenir lieu de maître d’armes si je donnais mon aval ?  
Axel n’arrivait pas à déterminer s’il s’agissait d’un reproche déguisé ou d’une simple question. La fameuse « machine à culpabilité » était en marche. Après tout, l’évêque pouvait tout à fait estimer qu’il avait outrepassé ses prérogatives en disant cela au prince… Il finit par décider de répondre franchement.  
\- C’est exact, Votre Sainteté. Ce serait pour moi un honneur et un plaisir. Le prince semble enthousiaste et impatient.  
Même si c’était assez discret, chez lui.  
La question était apparemment une vraie question car l’évêque hocha la tête et croisa les mains.  
\- S’il ne vous incommode pas d’ajouter cette charge à vos devoirs de capitaine de la Garde, je consens volontiers à ce que le prince prenne auprès de vous ces leçons qui ne sauraient que lui être profitables. La journée, il est à ses études avec le père Ienzo qui est arrivé avec lui et que, je pense, vous avez déjà rencontré.  
Axel acquiesça en silence, en essayant de ne pas manifester un plaisir trop évident.  
\- Se vous pouvez prendre vos arrangements avec lui pour les leçons du prince, je n’ai aucune objection à ce que vous initiiez son Altesse au maniement des armes, capitaine. Vous pouvez disposer.  
Axel s’inclina et tourna les talons mais au moment de sortir, il se souvint de quelque chose. Il hésita un instant avant de se retourner.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, Votre Sainteté ?  
L’évêque releva la tête, qu’il avait déjà repenchée sur ses papiers.  
\- Faites.  
\- La femme de chambre du prince, Aqua, aimerait être autorisée à intégrer la Garde, un jour. Pas tant que son Altesse aura besoin d’elle, bien sûr, mais je souhaitais porter ceci à votre attention.  
Le prêtre resta silencieux pendant un instant puis hocha simplement la tête. Le jeune capitaine compris que leur entretien était à présent terminé et sortit du cabinet.  
Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’il eût refermé la porte derrière lui qu’il s’aperçut qu’il avait retenu son souffle. Il soupira lourdement son soulagement avant de s’éloigner.  
Il se rendit directement aux appartements du prince, dans lesquels Aqua lui avait dit qu’il prenait ses leçons. Il entendit une voix derrière la porte qu’il reconnut comme étant celle du jeune prêtre qu’il avait déjà rencontré et frappa.  
\- Entrez ? Dit la voix.  
Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit le prince assis à une table de bois sombre encombrée de livres et de papiers épars. Il leva le nez de celui sur lequel il était penché, plume à la main. Axel réprima un sourire  en voyant son visage – ou plutôt la tache d’encre qui lui maculait le bout du nez. Le visage de l’enfant s’éclaira aussitôt qu’il le vit mais il ne dit rien.  
\- Capitaine ? Demanda le prêtre qui était debout à côté du garçon, un livre qui semblait peser plus lourd que lui ouvert dans les bras. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
Axel ferma la porte et s’inclina vers le prince, le poing serré sur le cœur, avant de se redresser et de faire face au frère Ienzo.  
\- Juste un mot avec vous, si vous avez un instant à m’accorder.  
Le moine hocha la tête et déposer avec soin son énorme ouvrage sur la table.  
\- Poursuivez, Altesse, je reviens dans un instant.  
Axel regarda le prince baisser les yeux sur les pages de son propre livre et fixer son regard sur une ligne, ou un mot, puis rester immobile. Il songea par devers lui qu’il serait fort étonné qu’il lise quoi que ce soit. Il savait pourquoi Axel était là, et dans l’immédiat, rien n’aurait su l’intéresser davantage que la discussion qu’il venait avoir avec son précepteur.  
Riant intérieurement, il entraîna le prêtre le plus loin possible et lui parla presqu’en chuchotant. Il apportait la nouvelle que le garçon désirait, donc il pouvait se permettre de le faire un rien bisquer … Il avait besoin de _vivre_ un peu, ce gosse…  
\- Sa Sainteté autorise le prince à apprendre les arts du combat et m’a désigné pour être son maître d’armes.  
Le moine fronça les sourcils.  
\- Fort bien, mais… pourquoi tout ce mystère ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.  
Axel fit un signe de tête en direction du prince dont la posture penchée était raide de frustration et d’impatience.  
\- Il essaye de nous entendre. Les enfants ne doivent pas écouter les conversations des adultes, vous ne pensez pas ?  
Pour la première fois, Axel vit un vrai sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune homme d’église – un sourire qui était un éclat de rire contenu.  
\- Vous avez tout à fait raison.  
\- Donc voilà, il faut simplement que nous nous arrangions pour les horaires. Je pense que la fin d’après-midi conviendrait. Vous achevez vos leçons avec lui et moi je termine l’entraînement de mes hommes. Il vous suffira d’accompagner le prince jusqu’au terrain d’exercice ou d’envoyer Aqua.  
Le père Ienzo acquiesça.  
\- L’exercice physique ne pourra que lui faire du bien, approuva-t-il. Peut-être en dormira-t-il mieux…  
Axel cligna des yeux, et cette fois sa voix devint vraiment un chuchotement.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? S’inquiéta-t-il.  
Le prêtre semble hésiter un instant avant de lui répondre, et le jeune capitaine n’en prit pas ombrage. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas.  
\- Je ne demande ça que parce que je me soucie du bien-être de son Altesse. Je n’ai aucun désir sinon l’aider du mieux qu’il sera en mon pouvoir.  
L’autre jeune homme soupira doucement.  
\- Il se porte relativement bien la journée, il est très… fort, pour son âge. Il semble vivre son deuil en silence et de façon très stoïque mais la nuit… il dort peu et mal et d’après sa femme de chambre, il pleure beaucoup. Elle reste avec lui chaque soir jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme et le veille tard dans la nuit sans quoi il se réveille sans cesse et panique. Elle prend du repos pendant que je donne ses leçons à son Altesse. Voila pourquoi je pense qu’une saine fatigue due à l’entrainement lui ferait le plus grand bien.  
Axel ne pouvait qu’approuver.  
\- Après vos leçons en fin de journée, donc ? Demanda-t-il.  
Le père confirma et tous deux retournèrent auprès du prince qui semblait extrêmement concentré – bien trop pour que ce ne fut pas feint, d’autant que le livre qu’il était censé lire avait l’air aussi engageant qu’une épidémie de petite vérole. Axel lui-même savait lire, mais la lecture n’avait jamais été son amie contrairement à d’autres. Il concevait mal de s’absorber dans un ouvrage pour y apprendre quelque chose…  
\- Votre Altesse ? L’appela-t-il pour attirer son attention – comme si cela avait été nécessaire.  
Le prince releva la tête et le regarda en affichant la mine la plus innocente qu’il avait en réserve.  
\- Oui ? Dit-il d’un ton qui ne trompait personne. Axel aurait bien fait durer l’attente un peu plus longtemps mais ne voyant pas comment, il se contenta de lâcher le morceau.  
\- Si cela vous intéresse encore, votre précepteur vous conduira après vos leçons au terrain d’exercice et nous verrons si nous pouvons trouver un équipement à votre taille. Qu’en dites-vous ?  
L’expression qui éclaira le visage de l’enfant était telle que le jeune capitaine crut qu’il allait se jeter dans ses bras, et il crut même le voir esquisser un geste pour se lever mais finalement, il resta assis sur sa chaise et se laisser seulement aller au sourire qu’il lui était impossible de réprimer.  
\- Oui capitaine ! Répondit-il d’une voix vibrante d’excitation.  
Il en était transfiguré, remarqua Axel en s’inclinant puis en prenant congé. Le moine avait bien raison, cette distraction lui ferait le plus grand bien. Et si la fatigue physique pouvait l’aider à dormir, tant mieux.  
Tandis qu’il traversait les couloirs en direction de la sortie, le capitaine s’interrogea brièvement sur le chaud sentiment lové autour de son cœur et au creux de son estomac. Il était reconnaissant à Dieu de cette chance qui lui était offerte de tenir sa promesse. Il allait pouvoir veiller sur Roxas comme il l’avait désiré et l’aider car il ne faisait aucun doute que la joie qu’il venait de manifester, si elle était tout sauf feinte, n’était qu’une goutte de miel dans l’océan d’amertume et de chagrin qui devait noyer son cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits - Sitting down here, Lene Marlin  
> NDLA - J'ai été longue, si certains d'entre vous attendaient la suite je m'excuse platement. Je vais m'organiser différemment, vous pouvez compter sur un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant.   
> Je sais aussi qu'il y a aussi de quoi s'impatienter de la LENTE progression de l'Akuroku dans cette fic mais il y a du taf, et surtout Roxas est un enfant donc ne désespérez pas, ça viendra ^^
> 
> Question : Je perds un temps fou à supprimer manuellement les double interlignes dans mon texte (j'utilise rich texte, je suis lvl 0 en html). Si quelqu'un connaît une technique pour le faire en une fois, ce serait sympa de me la donner ! Merci .0/


	3. Le prince s'en va-t-en guerre

* * *

_L'important, c'est d'aimer_  
_Pour tout donner_  
_L'important c'est d'y croire_  
_Sans s'en apercevoir_  
_L'important c'est toujours_  
_D'être en amour_  
_L'important c'est donner_  
_Et ne rien demander_

* * *

 Les premiers jours, Axel fut dans l’incapacité de faire faire au prince le moindre exercice pratique. Après avoir retourné et fouillé l’intégralité des stocks d’armes et d’équipement de la Garde, il découvrit avec consternation que rien ne convenait – aucune épée que le prince eut pu soulever, aucune armure ou pièce d’équipement qu’il eut pu porter sans que la partie du corps qu’elle protégeait ne s’en trouve par là même totalement immobilisée.  
Le garçon fit la moue quand Axel lui annonça qu’il lui faudrait patienter quelques jours avant de pouvoir tenir une épée, mais la suite des évènements lui fit très vite oublier cette petite contrariété car puisque l’armurerie de la Garde n’avait rien à offrir au prince qui eut pu s’accorder à sa taille et à sa force, le jeune capitaine l’emmena Chez Robert.

  
Robert était le forgeron de la Citadelle. Il s’était installé là dix ans plus tôt et n’en avait plus jamais bougé. C’était lui qui entretenait les stocks de l’armurerie. Vu que tous les hommes sur place possédaient leurs propres armes et équipement, Robert en fabriquait peu, mais il réparait, aiguisait, débosselait et fourbissait beaucoup. Quand l’armurerie contenait tout le nécessaire d’armes ou d’équipement d’appoint et de rechange, il forgeait des pointes de flèches. Par les jours de beau temps où il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire, on pouvait le trouver assis devant son atelier en train de remplir des carquois. Et quand il était vraiment totalement désœuvré, il se livrait à de menus travaux de joaillerie – c’était une compétence qui était fort utile à l’évêque et qui lui valait également mille faveurs de la part de toutes les domestiques de la Citadelle. Les femmes et les bijoux…

  
C’était une fin d’après-midi ensoleillée et Axel le trouva donc assis sur un rondin à empenner des flèches. Les deux hommes se saluèrent chaleureusement tandis que le prince, petite silhouette noire et raide, se tenait légèrement en retrait et détaillait d’un regard sceptique cet étrange individu. Car Robert n’avait rien de quelconque, c’était même plutôt l’inverse.  
La première chose qui se remarquait était bien sûr sa couleur de cheveux, d’un bleu sombre tirant sur le vert. Ils encadraient dans un joyeux désordre son visage aux traits tannés et burinés par la chaleur de la forge. Ses yeux bleu clair n’en brillaient que plus et fort de son sourire et de la ligne ferme de sa mâchoire, il était assez beau.  
Il était vêtu comme il en avait coutume, d’un pantalon de toile délavé et effiloché d’usure et d’une chemise blanche dont les boutons ouverts et les manches retroussées laissaient voir son torse musculeux et ses bras couverts de cicatrices dues pour la plupart à des brûlures. Une épaisse ceinture était attachée autour de ses hanches, à laquelle pouvait s’accrocher sa lourde hache à double tranchant, mais pour l’heure il ne la portait pas. À trente-cinq ans, Robert savait se battre – c’était un peu une légende locale et Axel n’aurait donné aucun de ses hommes gagnant contre lui – mais il se définissait d’abord et avant tout comme un artisan.  
Mais Roxas n’eut guère le temps de béer face à cet étrange personnage car lui et Axel pénétrèrent dans la forge et il dut les y suivre, et ce qu’il y découvrit l’enchanta au-delà de toute mesure. Des armes partout, des armes aux murs, empilées ici et là où dans des râteliers, des lames dans d’énormes tonneaux pleins d’eau, des arcs et des épées, des dagues et des haches de bataille, et alignées sur un panneau en bois clair, une quinzaine de pointes de flèches de tailles et surtout de formes différentes. C’était comme si on avait introduit une petite fille dans l’atelier de la meilleure couturière du monde, et dans le rayon des robes de bal. Hypnotisé, il s’approcha de l’éventaire des pointes de flèches. Il y en avait de très grandes en forme de croissant de lune, des barbelées, des qui étaient en fait des boules de métal compact – pour assommer sans tuer, devina-t-il. D’autres encore avaient des formes si improbables qu’il ne parvenait pas à deviner à quoi elles pouvaient bien être destinées.  
\- Dans l’art de faire du mal à son prochain, l’imagination de l’homme n’a pas de limites, déclara le forgeron qui l’observait.  
Le prince se retourna vers lui, à présent totalement charmé par ce faiseur d’armes et ce malgré son étrange couleur de cheveux.  
\- Vous êtes un artiste, osa-t-il gauchement en regardant une série d’épées supportées par un râtelier non loin de lui.  
L’artisan sourit et fit signe au prince de s’approcher, ce qu’il fit, intimidé.  
\- C’est donc pour vous qu’il faut une panoplie de soldat, Votre Altesse ? Demanda-t-il avec un coin de sourire. Il va falloir que je prenne vos mesures. Si vous permettez…  
Roxas permit, et Robert, à l’aide de plusieurs lattes de bois de tailles différentes, l’examina sous toutes les coutures en énonçant de loin en loin des chiffres et des mots qu’Axel notait.  
Le jeune capitaine se régalait tout en s’efforçant de ne pas le montrer. Le prince n’avait jamais autant ressemblé à un enfant qu’à cet instant précis, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa dent de lait manquante, ses airs tour à tour intimidés et admiratifs devant le maître forgeron et ses joues rougies par la chaleur de la forge. Celle-ci était toute relative, puisque Robert ne forgeait rien à ce moment-là, mais dans un atelier comme celui-ci, il y a des feux qui ne s’éteignent jamais. Il y régnait une température nettement plus élevée qu’à l’extérieur.  
Le prince était bien sûr habitué à ce qu’on prenne ses mesures et se tint tranquille jusqu’à ce que l’homme eusse terminé, même si certaines étaient inédites – de la main au coude et du coude à l’épaule, puis en lui faisant plier les bras selon un certain angle, la distance entre ses genoux quand il écartait les jambes, tant et si bien qu’il était tout à fait en nage lorsque ce fut fini.  
\- Tout l’équipement standard, donc, dit ensuite l’homme en déchiffrant le morceau de parchemin qu’Axel lui avait rendu. Le jeune capitaine n’avait pas la plus belle écriture du pays, pour sûr, et le forgeron savait certes lire et écrire mais n’y excellait pas. Il sembla néanmoins qu’il avait toutes les informations nécessaires puisqu’il replia le papier et le glissa dans une poche de son pantalon.  
Axel acquiesça.  
\- Que ce soit léger et maniable, maître Robert, et ne vous fatiguez pas trop en fioritures. Il va grandir et il va falloir tout faire refaire à maintes reprises dans les années à venir. Et… hum, je me disais que pour commencer, une épée en bois vaudrait sans doute mieux.  
Le jeune capitaine ignora l’exclamation indignée que sa Royale Altesse ne parvint pas à réprimer et demanda à l’artisan d’en fabriquer une pour lui aussi. Il était hors de question, dans les premiers temps, de mettre une véritable épée dans les mains du prince, pas même avec une lame émoussée. Ce serait trop lourd, il devrait d’abord apprendre les mouvements et la défense basique. Et surtout, c’était dangereux. Il n’avait aucune envie que Roxas se blesse, et encore moins de devoir en assumer la responsabilité si cela arrivait. L’évêque l’aurait fait pendre.  
Il quitta donc l’atelier suivi d’un prince encore plus renfrogné que d’habitude et quand il le confia à Aqua pour qu’ils retournent à sa chambre, il boudait tellement que c’en était loufoque. Axel se retint de rire de sa dignité offensée d’enfant de dix ans obligé de se battre avec une épée en bois et glissa à Aqua qu’il avait introduit sa requête auprès de l’évêque. Elle le remercia d’un regard et d’un baiser soufflé avant d’emmener Roxas et le jeune capitaine se surprit à sourire en les regardant partir. Aqua était vraiment une personne admirable, en plus d’être belle. Il aimait son caractère et son indépendance et se sentait reconnaissant d’être né homme dans ce monde où elle se débattait chaque jour dans sa condition de femme.

  
En attendant son équipement, le prince vint chaque jour assister à la fin de l’entraînement de la Garde. Rapidement, les hommes s’avisèrent de sa présence et si certains ne s’en préoccupèrent aucunement, d’autres étaient ravis de rester un peu plus tard sur le terrain pour lui offrir quelques duels d’exhibition au cours desquels ils pouvaient pousser leurs plus belles bottes et les expliquer ensuite. Roxas regardait tout avec des grands yeux pleins de fascination. Axel profita de l’occasion pour ordonner à ses troupes de ressortir les épées, qu’ils devaient savoir utiliser même s’ils pouvaient se servir d’autres armes, et ainsi le prince put assister à de belles joutes d’escrime. Chacun avait sa manière de tenir sa lame, de la brandir et de frapper, chacun avait sa manière de parer et son propre style. Axel était curieux d’avance de voir comment Roxas se battrait quelques années plus tard. Tous les petits garçons rêvent de devenir le plus grand guerrier du monde, de terrasser des dragons et de s’illustrer dans de grandes batailles, mais il y avait quelque chose dans le regard du prince, dans la manière dont ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvement, chaque geste sans en perdre une miette, ses sourcils froncés de concentration, qui témoignait d’une ferveur différente de la normale. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vocation.  
Axel trouvait ça un peu triste. D’un côté parce que même s’il était le premier concerné, le désir de se battre et de tuer était un bien vilain instinct, et de l’autre parce que Roxas aurait toujours davantage sa place dans des salons et des salles de bals que sur des champs de bataille ou des cours de casernements en compagnie d’une bande de soudards. En cas de nécessité il serait sûrement amené à participer à des conseils de guerre mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu’un noble du rang de Roxas, qui serait un jour amené à devenir duc d’Anjou, une des dix figures de noblesse les plus importantes du royaume, avait toutes les chances de voir ce genre d’aspiration franchement contrarié.  
Au fond, c’était tant mieux, songeait Axel. Il allait passer quelques années là, avec eux - six ou sept au minimum – et au terme de celles-ci, il en aurait peut-être soupé. À part lire, prier et apprendre à se battre, le prince n’aurait guère d’occupations. Il était fort possible que le moment venu, il soit content de retourner aux tourbillons frivoles et flonflonnants de la vie de cour.  
Mais c’était voir bien trop loin, songea-t-il en s’ébrouant un peu. Près de lui, Marluxia montrait en détail à Roxas comment il s’y était pris pour mettre Xaldin à terre d’un jeté-battu qui demandait bien plus de maîtrise qu’un simple croc-en-jambe, mais qui était aussi diablement plus efficace. Aqua s’insurgeait et protestait, arguant que ce n’étaient pas des manières à apprendre que ce n’étaient pas là des manières à apprendre à un fils de princesse (feu la duchesse d’Anjou avait été la petite sœur de Sa Majesté le roi) pendant que le prince riait sous cape et que Marluxia, de son côté, argumentait que sur le champ de bataille mieux valait avoir toutes les chances de son coté. Et même si certaines chances relevaient plus de la roublardise que de la bravoure, hé bien tu pouvais te servir de ce genre de petites filouteries si tu savais comment.  
Le jeune capitaine sourit. Le prince était là depuis un mois à présent, et il voyait trop loin. Ce n’était pour l’heure qu’un enfant triste d’avoir perdu ses parents et qui, comme tous les autres petits garçons de son âge – riches ou pauvres – rêvait de se tailler une réputation glorieuse faite d’exploits retentissants à la pointe de sa lame. Même si celle-ci, dans un premier temps, devait être en bois.

Ce soir-là, Axel ramena Roxas à l’atelier du forgeron et celui-ci lui fit essayer chacune des pièces qu’il avait préparées pour lui. La fameuse et infamante épée en bois – et même s’il boudait son plaisir il était évident qu’il était plus qu’heureux d’enfin pouvoir en tenir une – l’arc et les flèches conçus pour s’accorder à la taille de ses bras, les protections en métal articulé et soigneusement huilé qui ne grinçaient même pas quand il pliait coudes et genoux, et le corselet de cuir tanné qui lui allait comme une seconde peau. Les poings sur les hanches, Robert le regardait d’un air attendri qui, Axel s’en doutait, devait être le reflet de sa propre expression. Le prince remercia le forgeron avec emphase et Axel le complimenta sur son travail qui, comme de coutume, était excellent. L’homme haussa simplement les épaules en disant que c’était son métier et qu’il aimait ça, et c’était vrai. Voir le prince en cet équipage était une fierté et un remerciement largement suffisant.  
Malgré l’heure tardive, le jeune capitaine ramena le petit garçon sur le terrain d’exercice et lui montra comment se camper sur ses jambes s’il allait au contact à l’épée, s’il se retranchait derrière un bouclier et s’il tirait à l’arc. Il lui fit à chaque fois essayer tout seul pour commencer avant de lui montrer comment s’y prendre de la meilleure manière, et à chaque fois, le prince lui montra qu’il ne s’était pas trompé en pensant qu’il en avait déjà pas mal appris en observant.  
Quand la nuit fut tombée, Aqua ramena avec elle un prince plus bavard et souriant que jamais depuis qu’il était arrivé. À nouveau, Axel les regarda s’éloigner en souriant. Les choses prenaient finalement une tournure assez plaisante, et il était fermement décidé à faire en sorte que cela continue de s’améliorer.

  
Les jours qui suivirent, Axel eut plus d’une occasion de se féliciter de s’être fait fabriquer une épée en bois. La sienne était plus massive et plus lourde et la garde en était gravée de motifs ornementaux, mais au moins la lame n’était pas tranchante, car Roxas, qui faisait preuve d’un enthousiasme débordant, s’y était cogné plusieurs fois en lui fonçant dessus. C’était qu’il courait vite – trop – et qu’il trébuchait parfois en tentant de l’attaquer. Le jeune capitaine s’employait surtout, pour le moment, à lui expliquer qu’il ne devait pas courir vers l’adversaire comme ça car il manquait de concentration et de tactique.  
Bien sûr, parler tactique et réflexion à un enfant de dix ans qui avait déjà passé toute la journée son nez plongé dans des bouquins et qui n’attendait que de pouvoir se défouler était à peu près aussi utile que de pisser dans un luth mais il le fallait. Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour lui faire convenablement rentrer ce concept dans la tête, qu’il avait dure comme un bouclier de Chez Robert. Un gros bouclier. Le modèle pour paladin, renforcé avec du métal.  
Lorsque le prince eut appris à ne plus se jeter à la tête de ses opposants (« Si vous vous empêtrez dans vos propres pieds dans votre précipitation et que vous vous jetez à leurs genoux comme vous le faites avec moi, vous ne serez pas très dangereux, mon prince. », « Vous êtes mort, Votre Altesse. »), Axel commença à lui apprendre à parer, au bouclier d’abord, puis à l’épée.Chaque soir le prince venait et repartait, et chaque soir il progressait un peu plus. Deux mois passèrent et Aqua l’informa qu’elle ne veillait plus Roxas jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe de fatigue. Il avait toujours du mal à s’endormir mais il restait seul. Elle s’apercevait de ses problèmes de sommeil qu’à sa mine au réveil et durant la matinée. Ses difficultés à se réveiller et ses traits tirés en disaient long à ce sujet. Axel l’observa un peu plus attentivement et remarqua que les cernes sous ses yeux avaient certes bien pâli mais subsistaient néanmoins. Puisque la fatigue et l’exercice physique ne suffisaient pas, il réfléchit à ce qui pourrait encore l’aider. L’idée vint assez rapidement, mais la mettre en pratique lui prit quelques jours.  
Il lui fallut d’abord retrouver un objet qui était enfoui quelque part tout au fond de ses affaires parce qu’il ne s’en servait jamais, et pour la même raison il eut besoin de s’exercer un peu.  
Roxas était à Aquila depuis trois mois quand Axel fut prêt à mettre son « plan » à exécution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits - L'important, c'est d'aimer, Pascal Obispo
> 
> Concernant la distribution des rôles : Ienzo s'appelle Ienzo parce que je préfère ce nom à Zexion, surtout dans ce contexte. Rien de mystérieux derrière. Ne cherchez pas Demyx, il n'apparaîtra pas dans le prologue parce que je lui ai attribué le rôle principal de l'histoire en tant que telle. Larxène est absente du prologue mais aura elle aussi un rôle important et taillé à sa mesure dans la suite. Quant à sa sainteté l'Évêque, si vous en doutiez, il s'agit bien de Xemnas. Il n'y a que Vexen que j'ai laissé sur le côté, je crois, mais ça tient au fait que j'avais pas de rôle assez pourri à lui donner et que je le hais (en tant que personnage et en tant que boss).  
> L'OC qui apparaît dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient techniquement pas. Il s'agit de l'avatar numérique d'un ami que je m'étais fait sur un mmorpg, il y a des années, et qui a un jour disparu sans laisser de traces. Chez Robert, le Blacksmith le plus puissant et le plus classe de tout Rune-Midgard, dont la hache de bataille mettait en déroute même les plus balaises et faisait des copeaux des novices qui ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire. 
> 
> Robert, si tu lis ça un jour, chaque apparition de mon Maître Forgeron t'est dédicacée. Je pense à toi souvent. Fais-moi signe, ça ferait plaisir de Isa et à Zelgadiss d'avoir de tes nouvelles (ou même juste de savoir que t'es encore en vie, quoi).


	4. Attentions et disparition

* * *

_C’est l’amour, c’est l’amour encore_  
_Notre faible qui nous rend forts_  
_Notre cœur bat tous les records_  
_C’est l’amour, c’est l’amour qui fait_  
_Qu’on est plus fort qu’il n’y paraît_  
_Qu’on peut changer le monde, qui sait ?_

* * *

 

Pour apaiser le prince et l’aider à trouver le sommeil, Axel apprit tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir le jour même de son arrivée, il lui avait simplement fallu un brin de réflexion pour s’en souvenir.  
D’abord, la façon dont son sommeil troublé et agité s’était immédiatement apaisé quand il lui avait chanté une des seules chansons audibles pour un enfant qu’il connaissait, et l’unique berceuse. Il pouvait revoir son visage détendu, parfaitement lisse, son immobilité presque absolue, à peine troublée pour sa respiration régulière. Ce qui fallait au prince pour trouver un sommeil tranquille, c’était de la musique, tout simplement.  
Et si telle entreprise nécessitait de s’approcher de l’enfant quand il était couché – ce qui était, bien évidemment, totalement hors de question – il en avait trouvé le moyen ce même jour, en se penchant à la fenêtre. Le toit de l’armurerie se trouvait juste sous la fenêtre du prince, si proche qu’en s’y tenait debout Axel aurait facilement pu jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. Ce n’était en rien l’objectif de son entreprise, évidemment, le but était d’aider Roxas à s’endormir, pas de lui faire peur…  
Par l’intermédiaire d’Aqua, Axel connaissait les détails de l’emploi du temps de leur protégé par cœur. Après l’entraînement, il regagnait sa chambre, faisait ses ablutions, se rendait à la petite chapelle d’Aquila (la véritable église ne servait que lors des messes officielles et de ~~s~~ cérémonies liturgiques importantes) pour prier et, une fois par semaine, se confesser. Ensuite, il soupait, la plupart du temps seul dans sa chambre car l’évêque n’avait sollicité sa présence à un repas qu’à deux reprises. Il n’y avait rien d’étonnant là-dedans, Sa Sainteté n’était pas homme à se livrer à de telles frivolités. Enfin, le prince se couchait, quelqu’une heure et demie après avoir quitté le terrain d’entraînement.  
  
Le premier soir, Axel se fit l’impression d’un coupe-jarrets, à se faufiler ainsi dans l’enceinte, mais c’était plutôt amusant. Avançant discrètement en se fondant soigneusement dans les ombres, il contourna la Citadelle jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne au long baraquement qui y était accolé.  
Le capitaine fit craquer ses articulations puis, s’accrochant aux gros moellons avec lesquels on avait construit cette annexe des années auparavant, il se hissa et grimpa sur le toit. Il ne lui fallut qu’une minute, les pierres étaient si saillantes qu’elles offraient toutes les prises nécessaires et le bâtiment était fort bas.  
Se glissant subrepticement jusque sous la fenêtre du prince, il tendit l’oreille, guettant le moindre bruit. N’entendant rien, il risqua un œil à l’intérieur. Le climat de l’été mourant était encore très clément, et les volets n’étaient pas clos.  
La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, à l’exception d’une unique chandelle qui brûlait, hors de sa vue, près du lit du prince, mais sa lumière tremblante laissait voir la forme du petit corps qui faisait des bosses sous les couvertures. Satisfait, il recula, s’éloigna de quelques pas de la fenêtre puis, s’asseyant contre le mur, il sortit quelque chose de son manteau.  
C’était un petit objet allongé en terre cuite peinte et vernie. Éraflée par endroit, sa couleur verte laissait voir la pigmentation rouge du matériau de base. Le corps de l’instrument était percé d’une multitude de trous de tailles et de formes qui variaient et était muni d’une espèce de bec percé également.  
Après avoir rabattu sur son visage la capuche de son manteau, Axel leva l’ocarina, le porta jusqu’à ses lèvres et se mit à jouer, la même chanson qu’il avait chantée au prince endormi le premier jour.  
L’instrument avait appartenu à sa mère qui lui avait appris à en jouer des années plus tôt. S’il s’était révélé assez doué pour pouvoir interpréter correctement les morceaux qu’elle lui enseignait, il préférait déjà – et de loin -  livrer batailles aux autres gamins de son âge armé d’un bâton mince et résistant qu’il avait trouvé. Il avait conservé l’ocarina en souvenir d’elle après sa mort, soigneusement enveloppé et rangé tout au fond d’un coffre où il avait pratiquement oublié son existence.  
La maîtrise lui en était revenue très rapidement, il lui semblait même qu’après quelques heures d’exercice il jouait mieux qu’auparavant, probablement parce que cette fois il voulait le faire.  
Les notes s’envolaient et s’égrenaient dans la nuit, mélancoliques et douces, pas assez forte pour être entendues de très loin mais suffisamment pour bercer un enfant qui se trouvait à proximité. Axel en commença une autre. Ce n’était pas une chanson, mais un des morceaux que sa mère lui avait appris, celui qu’elle préférait.  
Il joua pendant une demi-heure, en prenant bien soin de ne pas tourner la tête ou regarder vers la fenêtre du prince, bien conscient des chances qu’il y avait pour qu’il se lève et vienne jusqu’à la fenêtre voir qui jouait. Si leurs regards se croisaient, l’enfant poserait des questions, et Axel ne reviendrait pas.  
Finalement, il s’arrêta et quitta le toit de l’armurerie sur la pointe des pieds, en partant dans la direction opposée et sans se retourner

Le lendemain, il ne vit guère de différence quand Roxas se présenta à l’entraînement. L’enfant ne dit rien et se comporta tout à fait normalement, Aqua n’aborda pas le sujet non plus. Le soir même, il retourna se percher sur le toit de l’annexe et joua pendant un long moment avant de regagner sa chambre dans les baraquements. Il continua son manège un bon moment avant de voir de résultats mais une semaine plus tard, le prince semblait plus frais et plus vif. Les poches sous ses yeux s’effacèrent pour de bon. Axel pensa qu’il n’avait probablement pas essayé de regarder par la fenêtre d’où venait la musique et qu’il devait penser qu’il ne s’agissait que de quelqu’un qui jouait simplement quelque part dans l’enceinte ou que s’il l’avait fait, il ne l’avait pas reconnu car rien ne changea dans son attitude vis-à-vis de lui. Axel décida de continuer à y aller chaque jour. En dehors de son service, il n’avait pas grand-chose à faire quoi qu’il en fût.

Les semaines passèrent et avec le temps, le prince semblait aller de mieux en mieux. Axel ne savait toujours pas s’il savait que c’était lui qui jouait de l’ocarina sous ses fenêtres et ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Le petit garçon était définitivement devenu la coqueluche des soldats qui constituaient la Garde, exception faite de Saïx qui manifestait à son égard tout le respect dû à son rang mais sans jamais se départir de son habituelle froideur. Lui et le capitaine étaient originaires du même village et se connaissaient depuis toujours mais si Axel l’avait considéré naguère comme un ami, les années en passant l’avaient trop changé pour qu’il pense toujours à lui en ces termes. C’était un habile combattant et un bon second, mais ils n’avaient plus aucune affinité et avec le temps, Axel avait senti l’affection qu’il avait eue pour lui se muer en un étrange sentiment de malaise. Il avait toujours été calme et réservé de nature, même quand il n’était encore qu’un petit garçon, mais il ne s’expliquait pas comment il avait pu devenir aussi froid et insensible. Comment pouvait-on résister à cette adorable bouille et à ces mimiques enfantines ? Les sourires de Roxas, qu’il dispensait avec parcimonie, lui donnaient toujours envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux – tentation à laquelle bien sûr, il ne cédait jamais. Il restait à sa place.

Roxas se révéla être un véritable prodige une épée entre les mains, au grand dam du frère Ienzo qui aurait bien aimé le voir manifester une telle passion pour ses études. Il semblait que le prince passait ses journées à attendre la fin de l’après-midi, pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre le terrain d’exercice. Robert dut lui fabriquer une nouvelle épée en bois un mois à peine après le début de son entraînement, et Axel voyait la sienne s’abîmer à une vitesse folle. Il pouvait déjà discerner chez le prince des éléments de ce qui composerait plus tard son propre style de combat. Il n’avait jamais le réflexe de parer, plutôt celui d’esquiver pour retourner au contact aussitôt. Le capitaine avait beaucoup de mal à lui apprendre à se servir d’un bouclier, d’une part parce que l’idée de se retrancher derrière quelque chose l’ennuyait profondément, d’autre part parce qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en servir comme d’une arme, et ce peu importe qu’il le lui fasse porter à gauche ou à droite, et avec les mêmes résultats. Il serait probablement ambidextre, capable de manier l’épée des deux mains ou d’utiliser deux armes. Son attitude agressive et très vive, sa tendance à se dérober et les quelques essais qu’il avait déjà faits spontanément pour essayer de se fendre sous sa garde et de passer derrière lui pour le prendre à revers révélaient qu’il s’appuierait plus sur l’agilité que sur la force, ce qui était davantage en accord avec ses dispositions et son gabarit. Il ne serait ni très grand ni spécialement costaud. Axel déplorait de ne pouvoir lui trouver de compagnon d’entraînement mieux assorti à sa taille actuelle. Peut-être lui trouver un compagnon serait-il bienvenu mais il doutait fort que l’idée trouve un écho favorable chez l’évêque. Même s’il semblait se soucier très peu de s’occuper lui-même de son pupille, tout passait par lui.

Le temps passa rapidement, surprenant Axel qui n’avait pourtant jamais eu le temps de s’ennuyer, même avant l’arrivée de Roxas. Saison après saison, le prince grandissait, grappillant un centimètre par-ci par-là, perdant d’autres dents de lait, souriant un peu plus. Ses cheveux poussaient et formaient un désordre blond comme les blés qui finissait par se hérisser en épis qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Il passa un premier anniversaire dans l’indifférence générale, et ce ne fut qu’au bout d’une semaine quand Aqua s’enquit de sa mauvaise humeur et de son air triste, qu’on sut le fin mot de l’histoire. Personne n’avait pensé à demander sa date de naissance. Axel se garda de tout commentaire mais jura par devers lui de ne plus jamais l’oublier.

Quelques jours avant la fameuse date, tout le monde était prêt. Aqua avait confectionné une grande couverture, mince et souple mais très douillette. Elle la montra à Axel à un moment où le prince ne regardait pas, concentré qu’il était sur l’œil de bœuf qu’il tentait d’atteindre. Ce dernier émit un sifflement admiratif devant la laine douce couleur crème qu’elle avait richement brodée d’une scène de bataille entre un dragon rouge et or qui crachait le feu et deux preux chevaliers en armures étincelantes, l’un blond et l’autre roux. Le détail ne pouvait être assez précis pour discerner les traits d’un visage mais le capitaine devina quand même.  
\- C’est moi, ça, constata-t-il.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
\- Tu sais qu’il parle de toi tout le temps ? Il veut être comme toi plus tard, il me l’a dit.  
Axel étouffa un éclat de rire, attendri.  
\- Il y a peu de chances, mais ça me fait plaisir. Il ne me donne pas l’impression de m’apprécier plus que les autres membres de la Garde.  
\- Détrompes-toi. Il cherche à se montrer plus dur qu’il ne l’est, tout simplement.  
\- Il va avoir douze ans, dit le jeune homme en regardant Roxas tirer une flèche qui passa à deux bons centimètres de sa cible et pester entre ses dents en allant rechercher ses traits.  
\- Il est moins doué au tir à l’arc qu’à l’épée, il me semble, remarqua Aqua.  
\- Non, il s’en tirera très bien dans quelques semaines. Il est juste trop impatient, prendre le temps de se concentrer, d’ajuster son tir, tout ça l’ennuie presqu’autant que les leçons du frère Ienzo.  
\- Le pauvre, pouffa Aqua. Mais ça va mieux, tu sais.  
\- C’est vrai ?  
\- Le prince s’est découvert une passion pour l’histoire et les légendes. Du coup, il est beaucoup plus motivé à apprendre. Il lit parfaitement maintenant, il écrit très bien aussi. Par contre, l’algèbre et le latin l’inspirent toujours aussi peu.  
Axel se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Plus tard ce jour-là, le précepteur du prince lui montra son propre cadeau. Sans surprise, il s’agissait de plusieurs gros volumes, mais ils étaient magnifiquement enluminés et illustrés.  
\- Il y a une généalogie de la lignée des ducs d’Anjou, tout en hauts faits d’armes, une Histoire de France et deux recueils de contes et de légendes.  
\- Ça va lui plaire, dit le capitaine, accordant lui-même un second regard aux ouvrages.  
La lecture ne l’avait jamais intéressé, mais ces livres-là semblaient réellement passionnants. Robert, dont le prince s’était définitivement entiché et qui le lui rendait bien, lui avait fabriqué sa première véritable épée, bien que la lame en fût émoussée. La garde était ouvragée et sertie aux extrémités de cabochons de verre coloré. Un équipement neuf complet l’attendait également, celui qu’il avait étant devenu trop juste et le gênant aux entournures.  
En réalité, le capitaine se retrouvait seul à n’avoir pas encore de cadeau. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’y avoir longuement réfléchi, mais il aurait voulu lui offrir quelque chose d’important, quelque chose de représentatif de son affection pour  lui et de son engagement vis-à-vis de lui, mais il ne possédait rien qu’il eut pu lui donner, il ne savait ni coudre ni forger des armes ou quoi que ce fut d’autre et rien de ce qu’il aurait pu acheter ne lui avait semblé convenir. Il était de plus en plus inquiet à cette idée au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.  
Une semaine avant le jour de son anniversaire, le prince se rembrunit soudainement. Il prenait ses leçons auprès de son précepteur et de lui-même comme d’habitude, avec les application et désintérêt habituels, mais ne souriait plus du tout, parlait très peu et quand Aqua tenta de savoir ce qu’il en était, elle ne s’attira que des rebuffades sèches puis des excuses, sans parvenir pas à en tirer quoi que ce fut. Axel lui-même s’en inquiéta, interrogea le prince sur le sujet, mais n’en obtint que des « Tout va bien » et des « Ne vous en faites pas. ».  
Le capitaine resta à sa place, n’insistant pas mais n’en pensant pas moins. L’humeur de Roxas alla encore en se dégradant, jusqu’à un matin, trois jours plus tard, où il vit Aqua et le frère Ienzo débarquer sur l’aire d’entraînement, l’air angoissé et jetant des regards frénétiques à la ronde.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? S’inquiéta-t-il, abandonnant le commandement à Saïx.  
Aqua se tordait les mains et le moine semblait sur le point de s’évanouir.  
\- Le prince a disparu, hoqueta-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédits : L'amour renfort -Alizée
> 
> Je tiens à préciser que l'ocarina dont joue Axel est un clin d'oeil à Tapion, un personnage issu d'un film de Dragon Ball Z, et non à Zelda Ocarina of Time. Si jamais ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez écouter le morceau que joue Axel ici, c'est super beau ;_;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dlKhOdqQOq4
> 
> Les chapitres sont courts mais il n'y a pas une foule de choses à raconter pour le moment, ça rallongera par la suite ^^


	5. Le serment

* * *

_Every breath you take, every move you make_  
 _Every bond you break, every step you take_  
 _I'll be watching you_

_Every single day, every word you say_   
_Every game you play, every night you stay_   
_I'll be watching you_

* * *

 

\- Quoi ? S’alarma aussitôt Axel. C’est impossible, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
Le jeune moine enfouit son visage dans ses mains, au désespoir. Plus ferme, Aqua donna au capitaine les explications qu’il demandait, le peu qu’elle savait.  
\- Quand je suis arrivée dans sa chambre ce matin, il n’était plus dans son lit. Personne ne l’a vu, et nous avons déjà regardé partout dans la citadelle. Nous espérions le trouver ici.  
\- Il n’est nulle part, je l’aurais vu.  
\- Et dans les baraquements ? Suggéra la jeune femme.  
\- Allez vérifier. Je vais regarder dans le parc.  
\- Derrière ? S’étonna la jeune femme. Mais c’est en friche, personne n’y va plus depuis des années !  
\- Justement. C’est plein de cachettes et désert, quel meilleur endroit pour s’isoler ?  
Aqua hocha la tête, l’air peu convaincu.  
\- Est-ce que l’évêque est au courant ?  
Le frère Ienzo, qui s’était redressé, devint blanc comme un linge à ces mots. Aqua posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et fit un signe de dénégation.  
\- Très bien, répondit Axel. Pour l’instant, qu’il en reste ainsi. Ne parlez de ça à personne tant que nous n’aurons pas terminé nos recherches. Allez fouiller les baraquements, moi je vais inspecter le jardin. Attendez-moi à dans la chambre du prince quand vous aurez terminé. Si vous restez ici, on risque de vous poser des questions.  
Les deux autres acquiescèrent, Aqua d’un air déterminé et le moine toujours légèrement verdâtre mais l’air un peu plus vaillant. Ils se mirent en route chacun de leur côté.  
Le parce à l’arrière de la citadelle n’était pas seulement à l’abandon, il était condamné. C’était un grand jardin qui poussait encerclé par les montagnes contre lesquelles la forteresse avait été bâtie et les portes qui permettaient d’y accéder avaient toutes été murées. Des fenêtres on pouvait voir comme un étang de végétation luxuriante et de pierre claire ici et là, quand un banc, une statue ou une arche émergeait de la verdure. Axel, cependant, avait trouvé un moyen d’y accéder et aimait à s’y rendre lors de ses jours de congé. C’était paisible, plein des senteurs des fleurs sauvages qui y poussaient ou de l’odeur des feuilles mortes l’automne venu, et à son avis l’endroit le plus agréable du monde pour regarder le ciel ou faire une sieste. Dans une petite arrière-cour, un buisson cachait un trou dans le mur du jardin. Quand il l’avait découvert, ce n’était qu’une grosse fissure, mais il était revenu à plusieurs reprises et avait ouvert un passage praticable, pierre après pierre. Il en ressortait toujours passablement sale, débraillé et égratigné mais si lui pouvait l’emprunter, fût-ce en rampant – et c’était le cas – l’ouverture était largement assez grande pour qu’un adolescent puisse l’utiliser sans peine. Roxas avait pu le voir disparaitre derrière le buisson depuis une fenêtre ou découvrir seul l’entrée en se réfugiant ici dans sa quête de solitude, mais il était parfaitement possible qu’il soit là-bas. Beaucoup plus que dans les baraquements, en tout cas, songea le capitaine en s’agenouillant près du buisson en question et en se faufilant derrière. Les branches lui griffèrent le visage, laissant dans ses cheveux quelques feuilles mortes et une araignée qu’il chassa d’un revers de la main quand elle entreprit de descendre le long de son nez.  
Émergeant de l’autre côté, il retrouva l’endroit familier avec l’agréable sensation de rentrer chez soi, et la soudaine et tranquille certitude que le prince y avait trouvé refuge. Curieusement, l’idée que quelqu’un ait découvert et investi son petit sanctuaire ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être même l’y ramènerait-il, à l’avenir, un dimanche de temps en temps. Il se livrerait à ses activités habituelles pendant que Roxas lirait ou alors ils se promèneraient. Rendu à la nature depuis près de quinze ans, l’endroit était devenu une véritable petite jungle dans laquelle des arches de pierre, des fontaines qui ne fonctionnaient plus et des statues d’anges étaient prises dans des filets inextricables de plantes grimpantes. C’était beau et, songea-t-il en passant devant un séraphin en pierre blanche envahi de liseron-joli en fleur, tout à fait propre à assouvir les désirs d’exploration et d’aventure d’un petit garçon. On pouvait s’y perdre si on ne regardait pas en l’air pour voir où se trouvait la forteresse...  
Il n’eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de le trouver. Avançant sous une tonnelle en fer forgé couverte de lierre, il l’aperçut, assis dans le siège d’une vieille balancelle blanche que son auvent et les arbres en surplomb avaient relativement bien préservée de l’humidité, les jambes ballant dans le vide. Il avait le regard triste et perdu dans le vague, mais il se tourna vers lui en l’entendant approcher.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement et ce qu’Axel vit dans celui de l’adolescent lui serra le cœur, puis les yeux bleus se détournèrent quand Roxas baissa la tête, fixant le seul d’un air las tel que jamais aucun garçon à trois jours à peine de son douzième anniversaire n’aurait dû arborer.  
\- Votre Altesse, dit-il simplement. Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? Vous faites très peur à Aqua et à votre précepteur, à disparaître de la sorte.  
Le prince se contenta de hausser les épaules sans le regarder. S’accroupissant face à lui, il tenta de croiser son regard, sans succès.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, Altesse. On finira par avertir votre gardien si vous ne réapparaissez pas. Je doute que vous ayez envie de vous user les genoux sur les dalles de la chapelle le jour de votre anniversaire.  
À nouveau, le prince haussa les épaules, se renfrognant davantage.  
\- Je suis aussi têtu que vous, mon prince, sinon plus. Il vous faudra bien me suivre et retourner à votre chambre, à un moment ou à un autre. Permettez que je m’assoie à côté de vous, en attendant.  
Il prit place sur le siège à son tour, et ce dernier émit une protestation rouillée.  
\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Altesse ? Il ne vous sert strictement à rien de garder ce qui vous tourmente pour vous tout seul. Expliquez-moi ce qui ne va pas, je vous promets que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider.  
Même si ça se résume à peu de choses, remarqua-t-il par devers lui. Il y avait beaucoup de limites quant à ce qu’il pouvait faire. Puis tout à coup, un reniflement lui parvint, bientôt suivi par des sanglots haletants. Assis à côté de lui, le petit prince appuya ses poings fermés sur ses yeux, comme si cela pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.  
\- Mes parents sont m-m-morts ! S’exclama-t-il finalement, d’une voix qui semblait plus fluette et enfantine que jamais. P-personne ne m’aime !  
Consterné, Axel céda pour la première fois à ce désir récurrent qu’il avait de le prendre dans ses bras pour l’étreindre. S’attendant à tout instant à des rebuffades ou des récriminations, il attira l’adolescent contre lui d’une pression sur l’épaule. À son grand étonnement, Roxas réagit comme s’il n’avait attendu que ça pendant tout ce temps. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il bascula contre le capitaine et, empoignant à pleines mains sa chemise, il y enfouit son visage et ses larmes.  
C’était la première fois qu’il pleurait en sa présence et c’était une véritable crise, une tempête qui déstabilisa le jeune homme un bref instant. Se reprenant rapidement, il le serra contre lui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Poussant sur ses pieds, il se mit à faire balancer le siège doucement, faisant grincer les gonds. Le petit garçon hoquetait et tremblait comme une feuille, et il attendit un bon moment jusqu’à ce qu’enfin ses larmes se tarissent. Finalement, épuisé, le prince se calma et la prise de ses mains se relâcha mais il resta blotti contre lui.  
\- Dieu tout-puissant, Altesse, où êtes-vous allé chercher que personne ne vous aimait ? Tout le monde ici a de l’affection pour vous !  
\- L’année passée, répondit l’adolescent d’une voix mouillée, personne n’a pensé à mon anniversaire.  
Axel sourit, et sans cesser ses caresses, il lui dit gentiment :  
\- Ce n’est pas que personne n’y a pensé, mon prince, Aqua vous l’a dit. Nous ne connaissions pas la date.  
Le garçon ne répondit que d’un reniflement.  
\- Tout le monde l’a préparé cette année, et à hâte de pouvoir se rattraper pour la dernière fois. Aqua, Robert et votre précepteur, ils ont tous des cadeaux pour vous.  
Le petit garçon se redressa et se torcha le nez d’un revers de manche.  
\- C’est vrai ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Bien sur que c’est vrai !  
Axel lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui arrachant l’ébauche d’un sourire. Il songea que s’il avait de temps à autre cédé à ses envies de gestes semblables, le petit prince ne se serait peut-être pas senti aussi mal-aimé.  
\- Vous aussi ? Demanda gauchement le prince.  
Le capitaine lui sourit.  
\- Voila un bon moment que je me creuse la cervelle pour trouver une idée, Votre Altesse, mais je crois que je sais maintenant. Venez avec moi.  
Roxas le suivit sans émettre la moindre protestation quand il le fit sortir du jardin. Après qu’ils aient franchi le mur, il s’employa un instant à le rendre plus présentable et en fit autant pour lui-même. Ensuite, il l’emmena aux baraquements.  
Le prince regarda autour de lui, l’air fasciné. L’endroit sentait la sueur et le métal, et un vague relent aigre de bière flottait dans l’air. La salle principale était meublée de tables et de bancs en bois brut et un foyer noirci marquait l’endroit où on allumait le feu, en-dessous d’un trou d’aération aménagé dans le plafond. Axel guida l’adolescent jusqu’à sa propre chambre.  
En dehors d’un lit et de quelques coffres et étagères fixées au mur, l’aménagement était chiche et la décoration se résumait aux objets accrochés aux murs – ses chakrams, rutilants et dont les pointes acérées venaient d’être réaffutées par le forgeron, deux boucliers légers, un arc long et plusieurs carquois de flèches différentes, des pièces d’équipements. Une cotte de maille souple et brillante pendait sur un support près de la porte.Tandis que l’adolescent béait devant l’arc – une arme magnifique avec une poignée ornementale en ébène taillé – Axel attrapa quelque chose sous son lit et le posa dessus. C’était un objet long et assez lourd enveloppé dans du tissu.  
\- J’ai quelque chose à vous montrer, Votre Altesse. Regardez.  
Le prince s’approcha et le regarda défaire le ballot. Ce dernier révéla une épée à deux mains magnifique, la plus belle qu’il eût jamais vue. Il en resta muet, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.£  
Elle était très longue, munie d’une poignée noire et d’une garde en acier torsadé. Sur le pommeau et à chaque extrémité de la garde était sertie une gemme différente, ainsi qu’au centre.  
\- Cette épée est dans ma famille depuis cinq générations. Cinq générations de Volange qui ont servi le roi et sa famille et se sont illustrés au combat, dit-il avec fierté.  
Il prit l’épée et, la tenant lame vers le ciel, la dressa devant lui. La voyant ainsi retournée, Roxas remarqua que de l’autre côté, il n’y avait pas de joyaux serti au centre mais ne dit rien. Le capitaine fixait la lame d’un air grave. Finalement, il la baissa et la lui présenta, la poignée et la lame reposant dans ses mains.  
\- Cette épée, dit-il d’une voix ferme, mais son regard brillait un peu, est l’objet le plus important que je possède. Elle se transmet de père en fils avec fierté et respect, et le seul but de ma vie jusqu’ici avait été de m’en montrer digne.  
Il la planta dans le sol de terre battue et elle y resta fichée, bien droite. Le capitaine mit un genou en terre et sourit au prince qui le regardait d’un air à la fois impressionné et intrigué.  
\- Donnez-moi votre main, Altesse, demanda-t-il.  
Il enroula les doigts du prince autour de la poignée de l’épée et, la recouvrant d’une des siennes, il serra l’autre en un poing qu’il plaqua contre son cœur et inclina la tête.  
\- En ce jour, moi, Axel Volange, chevalier de Sa Majesté le roi et capitaine de la Garde de la Citadelle d’Aquila, je me mets à votre service, déclara-t-il. Je serai votre homme envers et contre tout. Par cette épée, par mon sang, mon cœur et mes mains, je fais le serment solennel d’être toujours à vos côtés et de consacrer mon existence à vous protéger et à vous servir. Je jure sur mon honneur et celui de ma famille que vous me trouverez toujours auprès de vous, même dans les heures les plus graves. Jamais je ne vous faillirai.  
L’adolescent en resta muet un bon moment, le fixant intensément. Finalement, il baissa les yeux, les joues un peu rouges, l’air triste.  
\- Je ne resterai pas ici pour toujours, je le sais, dit-il. Un jour je devrai m’en aller et retourner à Anjou ou même à la cour de mon oncle, je ne sais. Ce jour-là, que ferez-vous ?  
Axel sourit et, lâchant l’épée, il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et les serra doucement. Bien que la question fut surprenante -  il n’avait pas pensé à ça – la réponse lui vint aussitôt.  
\- Vous êtes un prince, Votre Altesse, et un futur duc. Le jour où vous partirez d’ici, vous serez en âge d’exiger que je vous accompagne et personne ne sera en mesure de trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire.  
\- Mais votre place, ici ? S’affola le prince, l’air de plus en plus nerveux, et Axel comprit soudain qu’il redoutait de le croire, bien qu’il en eût envie. Pourquoi abandonneriez-vous ainsi tout ce que vous avez ?  
Le capitaine secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.  
\- Tout ça n’a pas d’importance, répondit-il spontanément, et il fut étonné de réaliser qu’il le pensait sincèrement. Ne cherchez pas de justifications à ça, Altesse, un jour vous le comprendrez par vous-même. Plus tard.  
Le jeune garçon le gratifia d’un regard hésitant, vaguement dubitatif.  
\- Tout ce que je viens de vous dire, dit le capitaine, attristé malgré tout de voir encore une lueur de méfiance briller encore dans le regarde de l’adolescent, c’est bien plus que de simples paroles. À moins que vous ne le refusiez, le vœu que je fais me lie à vous et vous engage mon absolue loyauté, et ce jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare. L’acceptez-vous ?  
Le prince resta silencieux un long moment, soutenant sans faillir le regard qu’Axel lui plantait dans les yeux, son visage n’affichant aucune expression. Puis finalement, le masque se fendilla et craqua et il se jeta à son cou, l’étreignant. Axel le reçut dans ses bras et lui caressa gentiment le dos et les cheveux.  
\- L’acceptez-vous? Répéta-t-il doucement et appuyant sa joue contre la tête blonde.  
\- Oui, répondit Roxas d’une voix mal assurée et assourdie par l’étreinte du capitaine. Oui, je l’accepte.  
\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, faites-moi l’honneur de me considérer comme votre ami. Le jour venu, je déposerai ma vie et mon destin à vos pieds et vous suivrai, mon seigneur, jusqu’au bout du monde.

 Quand Axel ramena le prince à sa chambre, il assista à la scène la plus bizarre qu’il aurait pu imaginer s’il avait cherché à le faire. Le frère Ienzo, qui avait semblé sur le point de défaillir la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, s’était bel et bien évanoui à l’instant même où il avait vu Roxas. Après qu’on l’eut ranimé en lui faisant respirer des sels, il était resté assis, l’air hagard et complètement dépassé, à moitié écroulé sur son fauteuil, pendant qu’Aqua passait au prince le plus étrange savon du monde.  
Elle n’avait évidemment aucun droit de disputer ou de punir Roxas, bien sûr. La seule personne qui aurait pu le faire était l’évêque lui-même et tout le monde semblait avoir décidé de ne pas l’informer de cette petite aventure. Elle s’efforçait donc de lui faire des remontrances tout en les dissimulant, comme des zestes d’orange amère enrobés de chocolat. Le résultat ressemblait plutôt à des suppliques et était de surcroit extrêmement gauche. Il fallait par-dessus le marché prendre en compte l’agacement croissant de la jeune femme qui n’avait pas pour habitude de perdre son temps à faire des mines et des ronds de jambe – elle détestait ça – et qui avait parfaitement conscience de se rendre ridicule.  
En définitive, elle avait quitté la chambre tout à fait furieuse et en jetant Axel et le moine dehors au passage. Les deux hommes s’étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste. Elle était furieuse contre un petit garçon à qui elle n’avait pas de faire la leçon, et aucun n’avait envie qu’elle déverse sur lui sa frustration. Mieux valait donc se tenir à l’écart...

D’autant plus, avait songé Axel en grimpant sur le toit de l’armurerie, ce soir-là, que le prince aurait sans le moindre doute toléré les quelques remontrances que sa femme de chambre voulait lui faire. Il les avait méritées, et il le savait.

Le lendemain, Axel se retrouva devant la forge au point du jour. C’était l’heure à laquelle Robert alimentait ses feux pour la journée, et il frappa avant d’entrer dans l’atelier.  
\- Capitaine, s’étonna le forgeron en le voyant passer la porte. Que me vaut votre visite à une heure si matinale?  
Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis l’artisan retourna à son soufflet.  
\- Une commande urgente, répondit Axel, un peu embarrassé.  
\- Ah, vous tenez enfin votre idée de cadeau pour notre petit prince ? Sourit l’homme en se retournant vers lui. Qu’est-ce que ça sera ?  
Axel avait longuement réfléchi, la veille. Il voulait quelque chose de plus concret pour symboliser le véritable cadeau qu’il faisait à Roxas, et il avait rapidement trouvé quoi.  
\- Un bijou, si vous pouviez trouver le temps de le réaliser d’ici là. Un pendentif en forme d’épée.  
L’autre homme hocha simplement la tête.  
\- En or, je suppose. Quelque chose de particulier concernant la forme ou un motif ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Faites de votre mieux, il reste que deux jours. Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait quoi qu’il en soit.  
Robert lui sourit par dessus la fonderie rougeoyante qu’il était en train de chauffer.  
\- Ce sera fait.  
\- Pour ce qui est du prix.., commença le capitaine en enfonçant la main dans une de ses poches.  
L’artisan fit mine de refuser mais Axel insista.  
\- C’est un cadeau, il est important que je le paye, argua-t-il.  
Finalement, le forgeron accepta les écus que lui tendait son client. Les empochant, il le gratifia d’un sourire chaleureux.  
\- Vous l’aimez, ce gamin, pas vrai, capitaine? Dit-il.  
Axel hocha la tête avec une moue attendrie.  
\- Quand j’avais son âge, il y avait deux choses que je voulais absolument, répondit-il. Je voulais devenir un brillant soldat comme mon père l’était, et à cet égard je m’en suis passablement bien tiré, je trouve.  
Robert hocha simplement la tête, attendant qu’il poursuive.  
\- La deuxième chose dont je rêvais et que je n’ai jamais eue, mon père étant mort au champ de bataille, c’était un petit frère.  
Les poings sur les hanches, le forgeron éclata de rire comme s’il venait d’en entendre une bien bonne, avant d’assener au capitaine une bourrade amicale qui lui aurait sûrement déboîté l’épaule s’il n’avait pas été équipé pour l’entraînement. Un moment plus tard, il le raccompagna à la porte et après lui avoir assuré qu’il viendrait lui-même le remettre le bijou une fois qu’il serait terminé, il s’en retourna à son soufflet et à ses feux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits - Every breathe you take, The Police


End file.
